


in which someone needs to open up

by Miraculous_Birds



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, jumin angst, my first one shot dear lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Birds/pseuds/Miraculous_Birds
Summary: Silence isn’t the answer. MC should know that by now. But sometimes it felt like Jumin was far away. Maybe he was?Someone needed to say something.Someone need to open up.





	in which someone needs to open up

MC loved her husband. 

   But sometimes he could be too much.

   Sometimes he could be too little.

   Today was the type of day when dinner was on the table but words weren’t spoken. They ate quietly. 

   “MC?” Jumin asked, breaking the silence.

   “Hmm?” MC responded quizzically. They sat on either side of the table with overrated food. Sometimes MC just wanted to have pizza and watch movies illegally. That’s what Seven was for. Sometimes MC just wanted to watch someone play video games and say ‘ouch’ even though they aren’t physically hurt. That’s what Yoosung was for. Sometimes MC wanted someone to give her lots of attention. That’s what Zen was for. Sometimes MC wanted someone to fangirl with at an aesthetically pleasing cafe. That’s what Jaehee is for.

   Sometimes MC didn’t want presents to distract her.

   “MC?”

   “Sorry what?”

   Jumin sighed and rested his elbow on the table, “Are you taking advantage of my generosity?”. It took a second for MC to process the meaning behind what he had just said. Jumin noticed the confusion and discomfort in her expression and quickly retracted his statement.  

   Silence.

   MC doesn’t think she can stay here any longer.

   Too confined.

   Too lonely.

   Too grand.

   “Um...Jumin?” she asked hesitantly, twirling her fork. Jumin looked up again, staring at her with his dark eyes. 

   He gave her a soft smile and urged her to continue.

   “I think I’m gonna stay at Yoosung’s this weekend so someone is going to have to feed Elizabeth,”  MC said, not really knowing if Yoosung was free. She had made this up on the spot. 

   Jumin looks at her furrowing his eyebrows. He takes a second before continuing to eat with no response.

   Of course he doesn’t care, MC though. She was nervous for no reason. Everything was going to be okay. She was going to make pillow forts with Yoosung and draw stars on his arm and it’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. 

   She poked her steak with her fork, brushing off the excess seasoning. Too salty... “Are you not hungry?” Jumin inquired, “I hope you haven’t been skipping meals”.

   Suddenly, as if her body moved on it’s own, MC dropped her fork and stood up. The chair made a loud screech.

“Uh, sorry...I just-”

   “Why do you confid to other RFA members rather than your own husband?” he asked abruptly, standing up to match her. That wasn’t something MC was expecting. MC then starts to walk away from the table, ignoring his comment, and Jumin follows her. “Tell me MC, tell me why you accept my presents but spend no time with me”.

   MC’s footsteps get heavier. She continues to walk towards the door and shouts, “Don’t act as if I like your gift because trust me, I don’t want all this priceless jewelry”. Jumin then mutters something under his breath as she wraps her hand around the doorknob.

   “If you have something to say than say it”

   “After everything I do, you decide to go sleep at some other boy’s house”

   If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of MC’s ears. She whipped her body around to face him. Her head was lifted to make eye contact. “Don’t try to guilt me for spending time with my friends. At least I feel important to them!” MC raised her voice. 

“You can’t actually think that-”

“OH, I DO!”

   Jumin’s fist retracted and MC flinched. When Jumin froze MC looked back up to him and whisper, “Do it, I dare you” and then she walked out the door. 

   Jumin dropped his hand and watched the door slam on his face. He looked down at his feet. It wasn’t even all his fault. It was true that he’s been busy but MC hadn’t told him anything. She didn’t say how the excess gifts made her uncomfortable. She didn’t say anything. “Wait MC!” Jumin shouted while opening the door. He ran towards her but MC didn’t stop. 

   Jumin wrapped his arms around her shoulder and MC let out a gasp. “Don’t leave”

   “Don’t tell me what to do”

   “I won’t hurt you”

   MC dropped her head. She’s angry but Jumin was manipulative. He could convince anyone and with that soft and desperate voice, she could never win. He breathed in her ear. “I can be more open and you can be more open and we can have fun” Jumin whispered while nuzzling in her ear. 

   “...I can be more open” MC muttered, feeling his hair brush against her cheeks. The tip of her ears were pink as cherry blossoms. 

   “Want to come home?” her back pressed against his broad chest. 

   “You’ll need to be a little more convincing” MC let out a smirk. 

   Jumin smiled. Although MC’s ears were pink, nothing could match the blush that was painting his cheek. He began to kiss up her neck. He was so in love with this girl. MC was going to be the death of him.

“Let’s watch  _ movies _ and eat  _ popcorn _ ”

Jumin brushed his lips against her cheek and she let out a squeak. MC coughed, trying to play it off.

“Very convincing”


End file.
